1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biphenylyl derivatives, processes for their production, their uses and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
2. Background
EDG receptors belong to a family of closely related, lipid activated G-protein coupled receptors. Edg1, Edg3, Edg5, Edg6, and Edg8 (also respectively termed S1P1, S1P3, S1P2, S1P4, and S1P5) are identified as receptors specific for sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P). Edg2, Edg4, and Edg7 (also termed LPA1, LPA2, and LPA3, respectively) are receptors specific for lysophosphatidic (LPA). Among the S1P receptor isotypes, Edg1, Edg3 and Edg5 are widely expressed in various tissues, whereas the expression of Edg6 is confined largely to lymphoid tissues and platelets, and that of Edg8 to the central nervous system. EDG receptors are responsible for signal transduction and are thought to play an important role in cell processes involving cell development, proliferation, maintenance, migration, differentiation, plasticity and apoptosis. Certain EDG receptors are associated with diseases mediated by lymphocyte interactions, for example, in transplantation rejection, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, infectious diseases and cancer. An alteration in EDG receptor activity contributes to the pathology and/or symptomology of these diseases. Accordingly, molecules that themselves alter the activity of EDG receptors are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment of such diseases.